2019 Atlantic Hurricane Season (HurricaneWiz)
This season was a near-average season with 12 named storms, 4 hurricanes, and 1 major hurricane Seasonal Forecast There was a general consensus of 10-15 named storms, 4-8 hurricanes, and 1-3 major hurricanes Seasonal Summary Pre-Season Storms: Andrea June Storms: Barry July Storms: Chantal August Storms: Dorian, Erin September Storms: Fernand, Gabriele, TD-8 October Storms: TD-9, Humberto, Imelda November Storms: Jerry, Karen Post-Season Storms: Lorenzo ImageSize = width:700 height:250 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:230 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/2019 till:31/12/2019 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/05/2019 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0-62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph_(63-117 km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph_(118-153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph_(154-177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-129_mph_(178-208-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130-156_mph_(209-251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_>=157_mph_(>=251_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:22/05/2019 till:25/05/2019 color:TS text:"Andrea" from:09/06/2019 till:14/06/2019 color:TS text:"Barry" from:19/07/2019 till:23/07/2019 color:TS text:"Chantal" from:03/08/2019 till:11/08/2019 color:TS text:"Dorian" from:15/08/2019 till:23/08/2019 color:C2 text:"Erin" from:06/09/2019 till:09/09/2019 color:TS text:"Fernand" from:06/09/2019 till:12/09/2019 color:C3 text:"Gabrielle" from:23/09/2019 till:24/09/2019 color:TD text:"Eight" from:30/09/2019 till:01/10/2019 color:TD text:"Nine" from:10/10/2019 till:17/10/2019 color:C1 text:"Humberto" from:27/10/2019 till:01/11/2019 color:TS text:"Imelda" from:11/11/2019 till:14/11/2019 color:TS text:"Jerry" from:29/11/2019 till:04/12/2019 color:C1 text:"Karen" from:08/12/2019 till:11/12/2019 color:TS text:"Lorenzo" barset:skip bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/2019 till:01/06/2019 text:May from:01/06/2019 till:01/07/2019 text:June from:01/07/2019 till:01/08/2019 text:July from:01/08/2019 till:01/09/2019 text:August from:01/09/2019 till:01/10/2019 text:September from:01/10/2019 till:01/11/2019 text:October from:01/11/2019 till:01/12/2019 text:November from:01/12/2019 till:31/12/2019 text:December Storms Tropical Storm Andrea Andrea formed as a tropical depression off the coast of North Carolina on the early morning of May 22. It soon maintained tropical storm status and was given the name of Andrea. The storm continued to move up the coast at a fairly-sharp pace until curving to the northwest and making landfall in Cape Cod, Massachusetts as a moderate-strength tropical storm of 60 mph sustained winds. It dissipated the next afternoon over eastern Maine after making a second landfall there. Tropical Storm Andrea caused $2.85 billion (USD) in damage, and was responsible for 17 deaths in the United States. Rhode Island, Massachusetts, New Hampshire, and Maine. The WMO retired the name Andrea in the spring of 2020 and replaced it with Ariel for the 2025 Atlantic Hurricane Season. Tropical Storm Barry Tropical Depression Two formed over the Bahamas on June 9 and became Tropical Storm Barry the next day. On June 11, it made landfall at its peak at Hollywood Beach, Florida. It weakened over land and exited into the Atlantic Ocean on June 12, but not before crossing over Lake Okeechobee. It exited Florida as a tropical storm of 40 mph near Cape Canaveral, with the NASA Center suffering from minor damage. Barry was soon downgraded to a depression and dissipated on June 14 after encountering the Gulf Stream and Cooler Waters off the coast of the Outer Banks of North Carolina. Tropical storm Barry was responsible for 4 direct deaths in Florida and caused $220 million (USD) in damages. Tropical Storm Chantal Chantal developed from Tropical Depression Three in the Bay of Campeche on July 19 and soon developed into a tropical storm with the name of Chantal. It traveled up the Mexican coast until it made landfall in Port O'Connor Texas with 55 mph sustained winds on July 22. Chantal dissipated over the American Heartland the next day. Overall, Tropical Storm Chantal caused $345 million (USD) in damages, mostly in Texas, and killed 21 people in its path. Most of the damage was caused by torrential tropical downpours which caused widespread flash flooding across southern and eastern Texas. In spite of the high death toll and sizable damage, the name Chantal was not retired in the spring of 2020 by the WMO, and will remain on the list for the 2025 Atlantic Hurricane Season. Tropical Storm Dorian Tropical Storm Dorian formed over the central Atlantic Ocean on August 3 as Tropical Depression Four. It initially struggled to develop further due to unfavorable conditions. Fortunately, wind shear died down and was able to blossom into Tropical Storm Dorian on August 5. It peaked in terms of intensity on August 8. After meeting cooler waters and the Gulf Stream, Dorian weakened and became extratropical on August 10 and dissipated the next day over the British Isles while bringing light to moderate rainfall to the region. Tropical Storm Dorian caused no deaths during its lifespan although minimal damage from the rainfall was recorded in the British Isles after it became extratropical. Hurricane Erin Erin's origins can be dated back to early August as a tropical wave moving off the coast of Africa. As the wave moved further to the west, the more favorable the environment got for development. Finally, Tropical Depression Five formed on August 15 just east of the Windward Islands. Upon crossing the islands the next day, the depression became Tropical Storm Erin. It was upgraded to a hurricane on August 18 near the central Caribbean. On August 21, Erin made landfall near peak intensity as a Category 2 Hurricane in Belize, then traversed through mountainous southern Mexico until it reached the Pacific Ocean as an extratropical cyclone where it dissipated on August 23. Hurricane Erin killed 41 people and caused $560 million (USD) in damage in Belize, Honduras, and Mexico. Most of the casualties and damages were from mudslides that were caused by torrential rains in higher elevations. The WMO retired the name Erin in the spring of 2020 and replaced it with Esther for the 2025 Atlantic Hurricane Season. Tropical Storm Fernand A tropical wave intensified into Tropical Depression Six west of the Cape Verde Islands on September 6. It soon developed into a tropical storm and was granted the name Fernand. Before it could develop much further, however, the tropical system encountered wind shear the next day and became extratropical over the western Atlantic Ocean within 24 hours before dissipating entirely on September 9. Since Tropical Storm Fernand was never a threat to land, zero fatalities were claimed and zero damages were reported. Hurricane Gabrielle Tropical Depression Seven was born from a tropical wave midway over Puerto Rico on September 6. Tropical Storm Gabrielle formed the next day near the border of the Dominican Republic and Haiti, then turned to the northwest near the southeastern Bahamas due to a subtropical ridge. Hurricane Gabrielle became official on September 9 near the northern Bahamas. It peaked in strength as a Category 3 Hurricane in the early morning on September 11 before making landfall near Cape Fear, North Carolina with wind speeds of 115-120 mph. In the hours before and after landfall, Gabrielle picked up speed and continued north until the center of circulation was right over Washington DC at midnight, causing minor to moderate damage to the Capitol Building, Pentagon, and the White House. By then, it was moving at a speed of 25-30 mph over land. Around 8am September 12, the storm was downgraded to a tropical depression near Saratoga Springs, New York speeding up to 35-40 mph and became extratropical as it crossed the frigid waters of Lake Champlain later that morning. By mid afternoon, the cyclone was over Quebec, Canada and dissipated completely by dusk. Hurricane Gabrielle caused $15.2 billion (2019 USD) in damages from Puerto Rico, Hispaniola, the Bahamas, The United States Eastern Seaboard (South Carolina to New York), and the Canadian provinces of Ontario and Quebec. Additionally, 53 deaths are directly attributed to the hurricane. The WMO retired the name Gabrielle in the spring of 2020 and replaced it with Gail for the 2025 Atlantic Hurricane Season. Tropical Depression Eight This depression formed over the open waters of the Atlantic late on September 23 but dissipated in just a matter of hours due to fizzling convection. Because Tropical Depression Eight was never a threat to land, it never caused any damages nor direct deaths. Tropical Depression Nine Tropical Depression Nine formed on September 30 just a couple hundred miles west of Savannah, Georgia. The next day, it made landfall over South Carolina before it could became a tropical storm, and dissipated almost instantly. Despite damage being minimal, up to 6 direct deaths were blamed from Tropical Depression Nine due to isolated flash flooding. Hurricane Humberto On October 10, Tropical Depression Ten finally formed in the western Caribbean Sea, and soon became upgraded to a Tropical Storm named Humberto. It's first target was the Yucatan Peninsula of Mexico. It made landfall there as a tropical storm on October 12 halfway between Cozumel and Merida causing moderate damage. It weakened mildly but was able to regain strength upon entrance to the Gulf Of Mexico. Humberto even became a hurricane on the evening of October 14. A second landfall was expected, but this time there was a bigger target: the coastline of Texas. Some models had the storm upgraded to a Category 2 storm before landfall, but most still had it as a Category 1, and the majority were correct. Early in the morning of October 16, Hurricane Humberto made landfall with maximum sustained winds of 75 mph in Freeport, Texas. The storm weakened permanently upon reaching land and was downgraded to a tropical depression that night before wholly dissipating near the border of Kansas and Oklahoma late the next afternoon. In Mexico and Belize, most of the damage came from flooding. In the United States, high winds and isolated tornadoes were as much of a threat as rainfall. In total, 40 direct deaths occurred between Mexico, Belize, and the United States, and total damages were reported up to $2.95 billion. The WMO retired the name Humberto '' in the spring of 2020 and replaced it with ''Harris for the 2025 Atlantic Hurricane Season. Tropical Storm Imelda Imelda was a Cape-Verde tropical storm which posessed origins as a tropical wave that moved off the coast of Africa in mid-late October. Over the next week, conditions gradually became more favorable for future development. Development finally occurred on October 27 as Tropical Depression Eleven arose before being upgraded to Tropical Storm Imelda. Three days later, Imelda passed through the Lesser Antilles before shifting course towards the southwest, making landfall near the Venezuelan-Colombian border late on Halloween night. Passing over the Andes the next day, Tropical Storm Imelda became extratropical before soon wholly dissipating. Tropical Storm Imelda caused minimal damage although 5 direct deaths were reported from the storm. Tropical Storm Jerry Tropical Storm Jerry formed on Veteran's Day out in the central Atlantic Ocean. After formation, wind shear and the Gulf Stream prevented much strengthening from happening, so it got absorbed within 72 hours and dissipated completely in an amazingly short time. Tropical Storm Jerry caused zero deaths and zero damages. Hurricane Karen In an unusual move for the time of year, a thirteenth tropical depression develops in the Gulf of Mexico on November 29. It became a tropical storm the next day Sooner than expected, Tropical Karen makes landfall on the Texas coastline and impacts the area between the night of December 1 and the morning of December 2. It became extratropical the next day and dissipated on December 4 in Nebraska. Post-season analysis determined, however, that Tropical Storm Karen was indeed a category hurricane at landfall with wind speeds of 75 mph. Hurricane Karen caused 38 direct deaths and $550 (2019 USD) million in damages in the US, mostly in Texas. In spite of the high death toll and sizable damage, the name Karen ''was not retired in the spring of 2020 by the WMO, and will remain on the list for the 2025 Atlantic Hurricane Season. Tropical Storm Lorenzo \Lorenzo formed on December 8 as the last tropical system of the 2019 Atlantic Hurricane Season. It did so in the waters of the north-central Atlantic. However, it only lasted three days due to cold ocean waters and strong wind shear. Lorenzo peaked on December 9 and weakened into a post-tropical cyclone the next day, its remnants bringing rain and wind to the Azores and Iberian peninsula. Wind shear tore it apart, causing it to completely dissipate on December 11. No reports of fatalities were reported and damage was minimal in the Azores Islands as well as the Iberian Peninsula. Storm names The following names were used to name tropical and subtropical cyclones in the 2019 season. Retirement Due to the deaths and destruction they caused, the names ''Andrea, Erin, Gabrielle, ''and Humberto'' were retired by the WMO in the Spring of 2020 and will never be used again to name Atlantic Hurricanes. They were respectively replaced with Ariel, Esther, Gail, ''and Harris''. Names for the 2025 Atlantic Hurricane Season Category:2019 Atlantic hurricane season Category:Predictions Category:Future hurricane seasons Category:Future Seasons